


Song of 2AM

by Willow



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gift Fic, character introspection, not good fic, short works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow/pseuds/Willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth reflects on who and what she's becoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of 2AM

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes: Cause my roommie got cheated and I'd already written one story and this is short but for her. Yes I'm aware it kind of sucks - but even a squishy bar of chocolate is still filled with good gift intentions.

|*|*|*|*|

 

There are moments when she thinks she's lost herself. She's not anything close to who she used to be. She's not safe. She's not comfortable.

There are other moments when she thinks that old self is more than lost, she's dead. Moments when she directs the path of a galaxy with a look. Where she rules men's lives with the set of her jaw and the flash of determination in her eyes. Academic champions for peace were never meant to be Queens.

But there's someone else who understands. Someone else who left one well known place in life and took up another. Elizabeth shifted in bed and brushed her fingers over Teyla; brown and long and elegant in the moonlight, even asleep.

She's watched her practical counterpart give up a ruling to become diplomat and guide and soldier. From Warrior Queen to Noted Advisor. And Teyla never seems lost.

"My soul made me chariots for a princely people."

Teyla stirred opening her eyes. She smiled and pulled the covers up higher on Elizabeth. Her eyes said to sleep and Elizabeth turned to be held, staring out the window at the moonlight and imagining everyone in Atlantis asleep, as well as everyone on the mainland; safe, comfortable, determined.

"Our people."


End file.
